


Finn Shelby Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Finn Shelby imagines from my Tumblr
Relationships: Finn Shelby/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. You Distract Me

Finn remembers the day he first saw you, well he’s seen you before but this was the first time you actually walked by him. You were walking, what he presumes to be, home with your friend talking animatedly with them. The thing that Finn noticed was that you were like sunshine against the muggy Birmingham streets. That was the day he also got hit in the face with a football, losing a tooth.

The distraction continued and seemed to get worse as the two of you got older. Finn would always see you around, his gaze lingering as you walked which, more often than not, earn a nudge and a scold from his brothers and Polly. Isaiah and Michael would tease him about it while the others rolled their eyes.

Your friends would do the same. Whenever you saw the young Shelby boy you would slow down making your friend physically drag you to hurry up, your giggles could be heard from a few streets over. You knew you shouldn’t be crushing on Finn as everyone knew who his brothers were but you couldn’t help it.

Neither of you did anything though until you were both in the Garrison one night. You were with your friends in the corner of the pub. You could tell that the bartender was keeping an eye on your table to make sure you were okay but you also felt another pair of eyes on you which belonged to Finn. Blush dusted his cheeks when you caught him, a laugh erupting from you. Even over the rowdy patrons, Finn could hear it which brought a smile of his own.

Maybe it the alcohol that caused your sudden bravery but you went up to him and asked him if he wanted to go outside with you. You didn’t falter one bit when you heard his friends snicker. Instead you quirked an eyebrow wondering if he was coming. Finn nodded and followed you outside. When the cold air hit you and the door closed behind you, you pulled Finn around, smashing your lips onto his. He relaxed into it, placing his hands gingerly onto your waist.

"I thought that was long over due, don’t you?" You grinned at him and he nodded.

Finn was about to say something, or kiss you again, when a voice bellowed from down the street belonging to his brother. "Oi, Finn! What do you think you’re doing?!" His eyes widened at being caught whilst you couldn’t help the giggle that left your lips.


	2. Remorse

Finn remembers when he fell in love with you. It was a simpler time when he didn’t understand the true extent of his brothers gang, the consequences it brought. They shielded him from most of it. It wasn’t until John died that he realised what this life did to you.

He regrets getting close to you. He didn’t want to see the light you had dim but most importantly he didn’t want to see you die because someone wanted to get to him. Finn wanted to see you free and living your life without the worry that someone is after you. You don’t deserve that.

Finn watched as you slept peacefully, the moonlight shining through the window. He was sat up, thoughts plaguing his mind. He wanted nothing more than to cuddle with you without a care in the world like you did when you were younger. Maybe he should listen to his brothers though. Maybe he should let you go.


End file.
